


A White Sport Coat (And a Pink Carnation)

by zombie_socks



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, One Shot, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 10:58:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10875366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombie_socks/pseuds/zombie_socks
Summary: Tony finds out his fellow Avengers missed out on prom. He decides to fix it.





	A White Sport Coat (And a Pink Carnation)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!  
> Just a silly, fluffy little one-shot. Enjoy!  
> \- Z-socks

 

“You’ve got to be shitting me?” Tony exclaimed.

Bruce shrugged. “Wish I were, but it’s the truth.”

Tony shook his head, taking a sip of his coffee, holding the thermos out away from him after glaring at it’s too hot temperature. “You mean you just _skipped_ it?”

Bruce hummed and went back to his oatmeal and reports on his Stark Industries provided tablet.

But Tony wasn’t done with this topic yet and so when Barton stumbled shirtless and still half asleep into the community kitchen and groped around for the coffee pot with his eyes still closed, Tony inquired, “Did you go to prom, Barton?”

“The fu –Tony,” was the mumbled reply.

Stark let him get a bit of liquid fuel into his system before asking again. “Well did you?”

“Did I what?”

“Go to prom?” Tony clarified, taking a swig of his own drink.

Barton added a bit of sugar to the second mug he got out of the cupboard. “Didn’t even go to high school.”

“Neither did I.” Natasha entered the kitchen then and gladly took the coffee Clint had poured for her. Tony couldn’t help but notice she seemed to be wearing the missing half of Clint’s sleep attire. “Does that matter?”

Tony raised a brow at her. “I’m going to take that as a no to prom on your end.”

“What?”

Bruce cut in. “Tony’s upset that we seem to have missed out on this… right of passage.”

“I was too busy shooting arrows for a living,” Clint responded, refilling his coffee. “While you were strutting around in a tux, Stark, I was forging papers to join the army.”

“Oh please, Clint. I was strutting around in a tux at age four.”

“That I believe,” Steve joined. He was dressed for his morning run and by the way his shirt was darkened at the neck and pits it was clear he’d just gotten back.

“Did you go to prom, Rogers?” Natasha asked him.

Steve went to the fridge and pulled out a carton of orange juice. “I did… kind of.”

“How do you kind of go to prom?” Tony asked exasperated.

“I did all the decorations.” He bent his head and looked at his now poured glass of OJ. “The dust from hanging things up in the gymnasium rafters stirred up my asthma though. I stayed home for the actual dance part.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Well seeing as I know Thor didn’t go to prom, at least not in the Midgardian sense, I hereby declare the Avengers Prom officially this coming Saturday.”

Bruce looked up from his tablet. “What?”

“That’s right, folks. This coming Saturday I’m going to give you all an experience you’ve missed out on. I’ll rent out a gym, have it done up in crepe paper streamers and balloons, rent tacky thematic decorations, and even bring the booze to spike the punch bowl.”

“You’re joking, right?” Clint asked.

“Absolutely not. I demand that you all show up in formal attire. Men, you must rent your tuxes. Ladies must have a corsage given to you by your date.”

“Now I’ve got to get a date?” Clint complained.

Tony waved a hand. “Oh please. You and Romanov are totes the couple sneaking off to go do it behind the bleachers. And I can say that because you’re already the couple sneaking off to go do it on her floor.”

“Sometimes it’s his,” Natasha added, giving Clint’s cheek a peck. She took her mug to the sink and rinsed it out. “Looks like I need to go shopping.” She made sure Stark was paying attention to her when she added, “Pepper would love a day away from the office.”

Stark frowned. “I can literally feel you setting up some kind of trap.”

Nat grinned slyly then left the kitchen.

“Well that scares me.”

“Maybe you should cancel this prom thing?” Clint suggested.

“Nope. It’s happening. I expect to see you all there, dressed to the nines and then some.” He took out his phone and began calling up places to rent out a gym.

…

Bruce had to give Tony credit; the place looked amazing. He’s gone with an “under the sea” theme and had hired a local high school to do up all the decorations for the sake of authenticity. They’re new computers and a $10,000 grant were an equal thank you.

“Am I the first one here?” he asked Tony over the blaring tunes of the DJ.

Tony nodded. He looked around, frowning. “No date? I’m disappointed, Banner.”

Bruce grinned and held up his wrist, corsage in place and complete with daisies. “I thought about asking...someone, but then the Other Guy asked me to prom.”

Tony busted out laughing. It took him awhile to calm down and direct Bruce over to the buffet table.

Thor arrived with Jane next and the pair greeted Tony near the gym’s entrance. “It looks great, Tony,” Jane complimented. Unlike Bruce, her corsage was pinned to her dress. The silver and red ribbon on it pulled together the tie Thor was wearing. It was strange seeing him in a suit and not some kind of armor or a cape. His hair was tied back with more of the two-hued ribbon. With Jane’s diminutive size, Tony couldn’t help but be reminded of the ending of _Beauty and Beast._

He made a mental note to have the DJ play “Tale as Old as Time” just for the joke.

Steve showed up right behind Jane and Thor. He had a laptop under his arm but it was the outfit that got Tony: black tuxedo trousers with a white tuxedo coat, black and white shoes, and stiff white shirt. A pink carnation was in his lapel.

“Well aren’t you a vision of the Greatest Generation.”

“I figured if we were supposed to be catching up on our prom night, I might was well go all the way.” He paused. “Got WiFi?”

“Of course.”

“Great. I set up a web cam with one of the nurses in Peggy’s room. If I’m going to prom, then so is she.”

“You’re sickeningly sweet, Rogers.”

He scampered off to set up his video date.

It was a few minutes before Clint and Natasha joined them. Tony grinned. “I was beginning to think you two weren’t coming.”

Clint shrugged. “Nat promised me we could leave early after she flirted with you and then I got to hit you for trying to steal my girl. You know, typical prom drama. Prom-a?”

Tony’s eyes lit up with panic. “Uh…?”

Nat patted his cheek. “He’s messing with you, Stark.” They walked around him before she added, “Mostly.”

Pepper arrived a little later and Tony offered her his arm. “It looks just like my prom,” she marveled.

Tony kissed her temple. “I know. I used your yearbook as a reference.” He surveyed the room and grinned at the spectacle they made. Bruce was rocking in time to the pumping tunes, plate of cheese cubes in his hands. Jane was teaching Thor the steps to a waltz. Steve was gently swaying in a circle, hands holding out his laptop in a reflection of holding Peggy’s waist. Natasha had her arms looped around Clint’s neck and his arms around her middle.

“They look happy,” Pepper remarked, sidling in closer to Tony.

“Yeah. This was surprisingly a good idea.”

 


End file.
